psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Oleg Bakhtiyarov
Oleg Georgyevich Bakhtiyarov ( ); born 22 January 1948 in Leningrad (St. Petersburg), USSR (Russia) – scientist, psychologist; areas of research: psychology of extreme situations, conflictology, extremology, psychology of consciousness, psychonetics; known for developing the concept of deconcentration of attention. About Oleg Baktiyarov’s works are based on various practice-oriented research projects that were performed in 1981-1986 at the Science and Research Institute of Psychology in Ukraine (USSR) and in 1987-1988 at the Science and Research Institute of Material Science in AN USSR. This research was related to improving the efficiency of operators in complex, uncertain and extreme conditions.http://www.psychotechnology.ru/publication/item56.htmlhttp://www.gf2045.com/persons/ The clients of these projects were mission-critical enterprises, such as the Ministry of Nuclear Energy and Industry of USSR, space agencies, such as NPO Molniya and military agencies, such as GRU. http://ezotera.ariom.ru/2006/10/18/bahtiarov.html http://stoyankacheloveka.ru/indexbakh.html The results of these research projects are described in Bakhtiyarov’s theses (see bibliography below). After the collapse of the Soviet Union, Oleg Bakhtiyarov continued to work in the same areas of psychological science, independent of government interests. With the further evolution of associated research concepts and psychotechnologies, Bakhtiyarov grouped these ideas into “psychonetics”: :“Psychonetics is an aggregate of psychotechnologies, based on the unified methodological foundation, :directed towards resolving tasks defined in a constructive manner, using exclusive properties of mind.” Psychonetics is described in Bakhtiyarov’s monographs and articles (see bibliography below). One of the most popular psychonetical concepts is the concept of deconcentration of attention: :“Deconcentration of attention is opposite to concentration and can be interpreted as a process of dismantling :of the figures in the field of perception and transformation of the perceptual field into a uniform :''(in the sense that no individual elements could be construed as a perceptual figure) background.”''http://deconcentration-of-attention.com Currently, Oleg Bakhtiyarov is the director of the “University of Efficient Development” in Kiev, Ukraine , http://www.university.kiev.ua/ which is a private organization aimed at providing basic psychonetics training. There are subsidiaries in Moscow and St. Petersburg, Russia. http://www.psychotechnology.ru Oleg Bakhityarov is also known for his active political position. As a student in Soviet Union times, he was imprisoned for two and a half years for political reasons. During the unstable times that followed the collapse of the Soviet Union, he personally participated in the armed conflicts, both as a scientist specializing in the psychology of extreme situations and as an individual expressing his active civil position. Bibliography Bakhtiyarov’s theses, monographs and articles are currently available in Russian only. However, there are few related articles available in English, such as: Theses # Bakhtiyarov O. G. 1983. On methods of regulation of operator’s psycho-physiologic condition. (Theses for the VI All Soviet Union congress of psychologists society of the USSR.) # Bakhtiyarov O. G., Zagnibeda V. D. 1984. Methods of psychoregulation for operators’ training. (Theses for VI All Union conference on engineering psychology.) Monographs # Bakhtiyarov O. G. 1997. Post-information technologies: introduction to psychonetics. # Bakhtiyarov O. G. 2002. Deconcentration. ISBN 966-521-164-1 # Bakhtiyarov O. G. 2011. Active consciousness. ISBN 978-5-91478-008-8 Articles # Bakhtiyarov O. G. 1999. War as a psychiatrist # Bakhtiyarov O. G. 2003. Psychonetics as technological correlate of totallogy. References Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:Russian psychologists